


Never Let Go

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever the Perfect Soldier was, somehow you got rid of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> "Never Let Go" is by Hanson.
> 
> ~lyrics~

I never thought I'd see you cry. But, the night I did, it honestly didn't surprise me too much. Whoever the Perfect Soldier was, somehow you got rid of him. So, you cry over the loss. I'd cry for him too, but he was the one always making empty threats on my life. Besides, you're beautiful when you cry.

~Just lay down and let your worries sleep~

I coaxed you into bed a few minutes ago. You've exhausted yourself. It's almost funny, in a way. You can kill a hundred OZ soldiers without breaking a sweat, but cry a few dozen tears and you can barely move. How's it feel to be human, Heero?

~Don't think now, the water's dark and deep~

Quit thinking about it, Heero. A thousand more tears will only change the redness of your eyes and the dampness of my shoulder. But, no matter how many tears you have to cry, I'll be here. I'll keep you in my arms, Heero Yuy, for, though you've cast perfection off, you've retained it nonetheless.

~And you know that I'll love you and never let go~

How does one soldier get to love another? We're, luckily enough, on the same side of the war; fighting for the same army. We could be like Wufei and Treize, loving from opposite ends of the battlefield. They think we don't know. We just understand.

~And you know that I'll love you, forever, I'll love you and never let go~

This will last as long as we let it. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. Is that what you're telling me, too, when you wrap your arms tighter around me?

~Yes, I'll love you and never let go~

Oh, Heero... for your sake, I hope the world keeps its peace and lets you have yours.

You're shivering, Heero. Shaking in my arms; that's what you're doing.

~Just cry out, yeah, I've cried those tears before~

Come on, if it's going to help you, cry more. My shoulder can take it.

~I can feel it now, as your teardrops hit the floor~

Heero... You're standing now and crying again. Don't pull away from me. That's what I'm used to. I... I need this as much as you do, as much as I hate to admit it. You told me I was a more perfect being than you. At least you can admit your faults. That gives you a slight advantage.

~And you know that I'll love you and never let go~

I love you, Heero. Nothing will change that. And, for once, I think I might be able to say it. "Heero?"

You look up with tear-stained cheeks and red-touched eyes. "Yes, Duo?" Your voice is choked and strained.

~And you know that I'll love you, forever, I'll love you and never let go~

I take a deep breath. "I love you."

Nodding, you answer with the slightest bit of a newly-formed smile. "Love you too, Duo."

I smile back, but notice that you haven't moved back to me. "Come back to bed?"

~Yes, I'll love you and never let go~

"I want to watch the rain for a bit. Watch with me?"

I never noticed that it was raining. Always the observant one, aren't you? "Of course, Heero."

Standing, I felt the chill of the air that you didn't even flinch at... never rubbing your arms or shivering... but you're undeniably human now. I wrapped the comforter around my shoulders and make my wayover to you.

~You don't have to ask me do I love you, as I hold you it shows how much I do~

I wrap my arms around you and pull you close, feeling the ice of your skin. The rain isn't falling very hard... just barely whetting the ground's appetite, but I can see it in the illumination of the street lights.

~I'm yours until forever, it's true~

My arms are wrapped around you, but it's as though you're holding me too. You don't have to though, Heero. I'm not going anywhere unless you are.

~And every time I stand for you, I know I am alive and it's for you~

The rain is somehow comforting. Why it is, I don't think I'll ever really know, but I'd bet it has something to do with the fact that its steady. Having something steady, stationary, gives people comfort.

Having you in my arms gives me comfort, Heero. I don't think I could ever let go of that... of you.

~I'll never let, not ever let, you go~

Never.


End file.
